Two Lost People
by I'm No One
Summary: After the death of their parents ron and Ginny must battle the feelings the have inside. Full of adventure and action you will want to read every chapter at least 3 times.
1. chapter1

DISCLAMER: I own nothing J.K. Rowling owns all characters, etc.

Ron sat on the window sill staring out the window. He would never I mean never forgive him. He would never forgive Antonin Dolohov. He would never forgive Antonin Dolohov for murdering his parents.

His whole family was in the hospital wing (that is except his parents). Even Percy came when he heard the news. It was the week after Christmas. Ron got the news 2 days ago. His parents had been murdered the day before Christmas. Ginny had been with them. She had managed to get out of the house but that was after the fire had been blocked. Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood had come to the Burrow to show their powers to there master. Arthur had been able to stun Augustus Rookwood. But while he was doing that two things happened. Antonin turned his wand on Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley's lifeless body was hit the floor. All of a sudden Ginny jumped out of the 4th floors window. Antonin heard a smash but just thought the house the house was falling apart. Mrs.Weasley glanced out the window. But she glanced out the window for a second to long. During those 5 seconds Antonin turned to Molly. She was left dead on the floor. Antonin aparated with Augustus's stunned body.

Two hours later the Order came. They found Ginny lying motionless on the ground. Everybody thought she was dead. The Order brought her back to Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was on Christmas vacation. The Order managed to awaken her. She was not dead. A wave of relief spread over the Order. Lupin examined Ginny. They found out Ginny broke both her legs. That was all the Order could uncover. They would never be able to uncover what was inside her.

Ginny came over to Ron in her wheelchair. It was a severer brake. She would be in a wheel chair until Madam Pomfrey came back. None of the Order wanted to do anything unless Madam Pomfrey was there. Ginny started to the same thing as Ron. Stare. Ginny stared until started to water. But still she did not close her eyes. Ron thought Ginny was crying. "Ginny its all right" he said and he gave her a pat on the back. It took Ginny a minute to realize what Ron was talking about. When she found out she said "You moron Ron I'm not crying" and gave him a brief smack on the head. Ginny wheeled away.

No one told Harry what was going on. He was told that the Weasleys went to the Burrow. He didn't even know that Madam Pomfrey was gone. The only way he would find out would be to wander down to the Hospital Wing. The door was kept close at all times. But still the Weasleys worried that Harry would find out.

In 3 days term would begin again. Ginny was growing worried. _What if people keep asking me what happened. What if people think I'm faking it? Should I tell the truth or lie._ Ginny had been thinking about that all week.

When she told Ron about what she was worrying about he practically laughed. "So what if people think you're faking it? That's life sister." Ginny suddenly felt a surge of anger. "You know what" Ginny yelled "You walk around this place like you're the man and you know everything. You think if you had two broken legs and your parents died you wouldn't worry" Ginny yelled now having silent tears streaming down her face. "But my parents are dead" Ron said. He was not full of anger but full of sadness. But he hid his sadness. "Yeah I know your parents are dead but you don't even care" said Ginny.

At that moment Harry came around the corner. "What the" he began but Ginny cut in. "I'll see you around" she said and she wheeled out the front doors.


	2. chapter 2

Harry stood there shocked by what he had just heard. His mouth was dry and his mind was blank.

"Ron," he choked out, unable to think of anything else to say.

Ron opened his mouth, but was unable to say anything to his now paper-white best friend. A lump rose in his throat and he turned away, down the path Ginny had just wheeled herself down moments before.

"Ron!" Harry called out as he began to follow, but Ron didn't respond. He just kept running. Unsure of where he was going. Unsure of everything that was flipping his life upside-down. Everything that had seemed so surreal, so wrong, suddenly became real-life for the youngest Weasley boy at that moment. Burning tears stung his face as he continued his flight down the corridor. Now he knew where he was running. Away. Away from everything and everyone. He just wanted it all to go away. He wanted to be lost.

Faces flashed by him as he hurtled through the castle. He barely even saw them through the haze that was gathering at the corners of his brain. He burst through the front doors into the blinding light. He strode across the grounds coming to a stop under the beech tree by the lake. A second later Ron had caught up with him. "Why the heck didn't you tell me" Harry shouted at his best friend. "Because…Because…" Ron tried to speak but that was all he could manage. "Because" said a voice that had just come around the castle. It was Ginny. "Because you don't need to know everything that happens in our family". She wheeled herself back into the castle.

Harry looked dumbly at the spot where Ginny had just been moments before, then stared at Ron, expecting him to say something. Ron wished he wouldn't. He hated Harry. Harry was always there, invading his home and his space. Harry had robbed of him his time with his own family. Harry's parents had been dead for a long time, couldn't he deal with that? When would he just stop _being there all the time? _Ron knew his parents had always liked Harry better than him, but now, the thought was too much.

Madam Pomfrey returned the next day and for once Ginny was slightly glad. Madam Pomfrey healed Ginny as fast as lighting but still wished she stayed overnight. Ron stayed with Ginny only so he could get away from Harry. Anytime Harry's face appeared in Ron's mind he shook with anger. Ron was so angry a terrible piercing thought came to his mind. _I'm sick of being here sick of being alive._

_Just do it _said a voice in his head _You know there will be one there. _But then the good voice popped in his head. _Don't do that you idiot you will kill yourself ._It said. But Ron had made up his mind.

"Ron, Ron," said Ginny looking worried because face was steadily turning the reader. At that moment, Ron ran from the Hospital wing as fast as he could. "RON!" Ginny screamed as tears poured down her face. She tour out of the Hospital wing up to the Gryffindor common room. "Harry," Ginny screamed as she entered the tower. "What do you want?" Harry said rather rudely. "It's Ron," Ginny said sounding very afraid. "He ran out of the Hospital wing looking angry enough to kill," she finished.

"Listen Ginny," said Harry still in that rather offensive voice. "I don't care about Ron. He's a stupid back-stabbing, jealous, no-good friend," Harry said. "Harry!" Ginny screamed as she shook him violently. "We have to find him." "If you insist," Harry said sounding rather upset. Taking as much time as he could, Harry went to grab the Marauders Map. "He's on the seventh floor," Harry said rather boredly. "In the Room of Requirement." "Come on," said Ginny. "Let's go," she said as she dragged Harry along.

She was now rather annoyed with Harry considering he was so calm and this was not a something to be calm about. She ran as fast as she could but that was rather hard considering she was dragging Harry along. They reached the seventh floor and Ginny spotted the Room of Requirement. Ron hadn't bothered to lock the door so Harry and Ginny burst through the door and saw quite a disturbing site.

Ron was standing in the middle of this pitch black room with a knife that was at least 28 inches long. Ron held this knife just an inch away from his throat. "RON! NO!!!!" Ginny yelled as tears ran down her face. It was just then that Harry jumped forward and knocked the knife from Ron's cold, deadly hands. But Harry was just a bit late. Just the littlest second before he had knocked it out of Ron's hands, he had just enough time to make a slit across his throat.


End file.
